More then partners
by KingdomHeartsLover1400
Summary: Tsubaki and Kid meet in the middle of the night to see each other. Tsubaki has something on her mind. What does Kid have to say about it? TsubakiXKid cause this couple needs more love!


_Hey! So my friend recently made me watch soul eater and let me tell you, its amazing! I'm completely in love with death the kid, but seriously who wouldn't love that adorable unsymmetrical _

_face? I still cant get over the fact that he tries to dye his hair all black. I think his white strips are cute! Anyway Kid and Tsubaki are definitely my favorite characters, so naturally I match them_

_ together. This couple really needs more love! Don't get be wrong I like black*star and Tsubaki together too, but he's so much shorter then her! Anyway im just gonna get on with the story. I _

_don't own soul eater! Hope you enjoy it!_

_ **More then partners**_

Soft wind blows through an empty playground, no children laugh or play at this hour. Swings blow back and forth with the trees. Moonlight engulfs the Serene image, creating a peaceful night, ideal for a midnight trip. Most normal humans wouldn't dare leave their house so late for fear of being attacked or robbed. Still, some people aren't normal and are willing die for a simple moment. Love is a crazy thing. It drives the person mad, making them do almost anything for their significant other. No one is safe from the iron grip another can have on you. Not even death is able to escape love.

A curvy brunette cautiously walks across the grass, making her way to the swings. Silently she sits and idly pushes herself back and forth on the swing. She hums a lovely tune, waiting for her other half. Without realizing it she gets lost in her song and closes her eyes, getting lost in her own world. If she had it her way no one would ever feel pain or sorrow. Hers is a gentle soul, warm and welcoming. Thats what he loves about her the most.

A shadow looms near the girl, however she is unaware. The tall dark haired boy shoves his hands in his pockets, moving toward the the girl in front of him. For a moment he just watches her, imagining her soft lips on his. Her sweet voice humming in his ear. Holding her close. Her the girl, not the weapon.

"Hi Kid." The girl smiles cutely. Immediately he crumbles under her gaze, her big purple eyes, so innocent and inviting.

"Hey Tsubaki," a small smile dances across his features before he moves toward the girl. He places a quick kiss on her nose and takes her hand. "Love you," he grins, pushing her bangs behind her ear. He could care less about her unsymmetrical hair. She could have no flaws in his eyes. She is exempt from all rules in his eyes because only she makes him feel this way. No one else. There could never be anyone but her. Death can't touch her now.

"Love you most!" She chastely kisses the corner of his mouth before hoping off the swing, out of his grasp. He groans in annoyance before attempting to pull her into his embrace. She simply giggles before running away.

"Tsubaki!" He sighs before chasing after her. He quickly catches up and tackles her to the ground. They both laugh uncontrollably. Only she bring this side out in the reaper. The young beauty stares up at the boy before running her hand through his dark hair.

"Why did you pick me?" She barely whispers. If they weren't so close he doubts he would have herd her question.

"I didn't pick you, Tsubaki. I fell in love with you. Your my definition of perfection." He answers softly, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"What about Patti and Liz? Isn't your soul attached to your partners?" she questioned, tears slip down the side of her face. He blinks before wiping away her tears.

"Tsubaki... were so much more then partners, were soul mates." She smiles at his answer and he crashes his lips onto hers. Warmth and love radiate throughout their bodies. A deadly weapon and a reaper, in love. They may not be partners, but their soul mates. They would gladly die for the other.

_Well, i hope you liked it, and i hope i made a few **TsubakiXKid** fans! Anyway please rate review and favorite! Thanks! _


End file.
